


wet dream

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: Jinhwan can feel his hands slipping through smooth locks, encouragingly.





	wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> consider it pre negotiated

Jinhwan is dreaming. Hands caress his skin, rubbing circles over him. A mouth trails kisses over his body, licks at his neck. Fingers rub at his nipples. He gasps, the figure like a ghost, touching him all over, but nowhere to be found. 

Cold air rushes over his skin and he shivers, but a warm body drapes itself over him, continuing its path downwards. He can feel himself groaning and growing hard. A soft chuckle echoes through his ears. It sounds familiar, but he can’t place it. The mouth grows hungrier, sucking hickies on hip bones.

A hand wraps around his hard length and begins to jack him off slowly. And suddenly there’s a mouth on his dick, warm and wet. He moans softly as the person begins to move up and down, taking more and more of him in his mouth. It’s hot and sloppy, and Jinhwan can feel his hands slipping through smooth locks, encouragingly. 

The person picks up speed, taking him to the root, only to pull off and do it again and again. Jinhwan can feel himself getting close, fingers gripping and hips thrusting up into the inviting heat. He stills when he comes, buried deep in that mouth. Fingers grip his hip bruisingly. 

His eyes fly open suddenly to see Chanwoo pulling off his dick. His mouth falls open as Chanwoo wipes away a bit of cum that drips from his mouth. He smirks up at a flustered Jinhwan. 

“Chanwoo!” he scolds, sitting up. “You could have woken me up if you were that horny,” he chides.

Chanwoo laughs and slides up the bed, presses a kiss against Jinhwan’s shoulder. “I could have, but you were making the cutest noises in your sleep, all little and whiny.” He imitates them, and Jinhwan smacks him, before noticing Chanwoo’s hard on, pressing against his boxers.

Jinhwan spreads his legs, and pats the space between them. “Come here,” he says, and Chanwoo obediently does, leaning his pale back against Jinhwan’s front. He leans his head against Jinhwan’s shoulder, and Jinhwan trails kisses up his neck as his hand slips beneath the band of Chanwoo’s boxers. 

He wraps his hand around Chanwoo’s dick, lubing the way with the precome spilling out of the tip. Chanwoo is shaking already, too turned on to last long. Jinhwan twists his hand as he jerks him off, quickly, and Chanwoo whines, his hips making little jerking movements. Jinhwan thumbs the slit, rubbing his finger back and force and Chanwoo chokes on a moan as he comes, going rigid in Jinhwan’s arms. Jinhwan works him through it, whispering dirty things in his ear. 

Chanwoo slumps back against Jinhwan, who wipes his dirtied hand off on Chanwoo’s boxers before wrapping his arms tight around Chanwoo, who’s half fallen back to sleep. 

“Who’s the cute one now?” Jinhwan snorts.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 15 minutes, i'm sorry lmao also ilu maiah


End file.
